Unknown
Unknown is the secret child of Rugal Bernstein and Vice, also is the brother of Adelheid Bernstein and Rose Bernstein Background ﻿As a child, Unknown was a lonly/mean/asshole child, because of that he was always picked on by other children.When the chilren teased him, he would fight and beat most of em down.When that happened his mother would be called and he'd get in trouble.When getting in trouble he would call his father Rugal and talk to him, but since rugal was also an asshole, it diden't help much (Did i menchion that this was when he was about 8 years old?).When he turned 14, his mother Vice made him awaken his Orochi power.After doing that, he went momentarily insane and killed rugal and absorbed his "God" state (Capcom vs SNK 2).When doing so, his pupils turned red, and he gained control of his mind.When he urned 16, he entered the King of Fighters XXIIIII.When entering he met a man by the name of "Satsujin-sha" and became friends with him.After a while they grew apart because of their evil power.In the final match of the tournament, Satsujin-sha and Unknow fought for like 2 days, After like 24 hurs Unknown went carzy and went into his Orochi state and started to beat Satsujin-sha.But then satsujin-sha went insane and went into his shin form and destroyed Unknown with his Shun-goku-satsu.The fight ended and Rose (Who hosted the tournerment) Captured Satsujin-sha after the fight was over.But Satsujin-sha escaped and attacked her, injuring her.Then Satsujin-sha left, when Unknow found out about this he swore to find him and make him pay.Thus begins his long journy to find Satsujin-sha.On the way he came across orochi whom had been ressurected by Chris and his team.He fought orochi and absorbed him, but he was able to control his power unlike his father. Appearence ﻿Unknown has long straight silver hair, with three scars on the left side of his face, his hair cover the right side of his face but his red pupil shines so much that you can see it through the hair.He has a black tank top on with the orochi mark on his shirt, when he takes off his shrit he has 3 purple and black snakes on his back.He wears black suit pants and has a lean figure, he is a light brown toned skin. Abilities *'Negative Energy' - Unknown can slam a foe out of pure hatred, producing a pillar of dim light with a large skull inside *'Gather Energy' - Unknown can channel energy from Gaia and from other sources. *'Sense' - Unknown can sense the chi energy of people nearby. *'Energy Projectile' - Unknown can fire Reppuken and Kaiser Wave. *'Energy Reflector' - Unknown can create a shield of energy that reflects projectiles. *'Slashing Hands' - Unknown can make his hands become like knives. *'Slashing Aura' - Unknown can create an aura of cutting energy around his legs. *'Orochi Energy' - Unknown can inject his opponents with Orochi energy which explodes soon after. *'Teleport' - Unknown can shift short distances, ghosting images of himself along the way. *'Shun-Zugaikotsu-Satsu' - Unknown will run to the opponent and grab them, then slam them (4 times), pick them up grab them by the face and lift them into the air by their face and insert Orochi energy into them and make it explose, also making them fly back and land on the ground, pick them up and stab them in the stomach with his hand, lift them up and use orochi energy to make a skull appear and kill them.skull inside, this attribute sometimes manifests itself in a burst of deep crimson as well. *'Multiple Attacks' - Unknown can kick several times in high speed. *'Cutting Attacks' - Unknown can make his kicks be enveloped in a cutting aura. He combines this and the Multiple Attacks power. *'Snake Arms' - Unknown can stretch his arms in front of him within a long range and with high speed. *'Hakkesshu: Darkness' - The powers of darkness grants him merciless, feral brutality with unknown variable effects. *'Telepathy' - Unknown can project thoughts and talk to people with his mind. *'Telekinesis' - Unknown can move objects with his mind. *'Translocation' - Unknown can translocate himself. *'Possession' - Unknown can possess the mind of any of his followers. *'Energy Projectile' - Unknown can release a projectile of energy from his hands. *'Energy Pillar' - Unknown can create a pillar of energy from the ground. *'Light' - Unknown can create a powerful light that damages the enemy. *'Regeneration' - Unknown can regenerate and heal himself. *'Damage Soul' - Unknown can penetrate the enemy's soul, take a part of it and crush it. *'Give Powers' - Unknown can give any of the powers below to his servants. **'Pyrokinesis' - Unknown can give full control over fire. **'Electrokinesis' - Unknown can give full control over electricity. **'Geokinesis' - Unknown can give full control over the earth. **'Superhuman Strength' - Unknown can give superhuman strength. **'Cutting Powers' - Unknown can give cutting powers (slashing hands, cutting aura, slashing projectile). **'Snake Arms' - Unknown can give the power Snake Arms to anyone. Trivia *﻿Fighting styles : Mixed *Family members : Rugal (Father), Vice (Mother), Rose (Sister), Adelheid (Brother) *Likes : Fighting, women, money, power. *Dislikes : Losing, people who be Halen, gay people, being made fun of, Satsujin-sha. *Rivals : Satsujin-sha, Orochi.